List of Commands
The Dogcraft Minecraft server gives players access to many commands, to the extent that they may sometimes seem confusing or overwhelming. This page aims to provide explanations and clarity on all commands you may encounter. Account Linking See also: Guide to Linking Your Account. When players start on Dogcraft for the first time, they are placed in adventure mode, and have to link their account to the website first. Once linked, the player enters survival mode. The commands used in this process are: * /dclink: Tells the player what to do in the process of linking. * /linkstatus: Tells the player whether they're linked or not. Gameplay Commands Here's a list of commands that you might find handy when playing! * /info ‣ Lists several info pages, for example /info rules or /info staff. * /help ‣ 'Lists server commands by plugin. Moving Between Homes * '/sethome ' ‣ to set a home. * '/home ' ‣ for teleporting to a specific home you have set. Player Teleportation * '/tpa ' ‣ for asking to tp to a player. * '/tpahere ' ‣ for asking a player to tp to you. * '/tpaccept OR /tpyes ‣ 'to accept a tp request. * '/tpdeny OR '/tpno ‣ to deny a tp request. Claims and Security. * /claim ' ‣ for claiming an area around you. This can also be done with a golden shovel. ** /'unclaim OR /abandonclaim ‣ 'for deleting a claim that you own and are standing in it. ** '/unclaim all ''OR'' /abandonallclaims ‣ 'to delete all of your claims. * '/subdivideclaims OR' '/subdivideclaim ‣ '''Sets your claiming mode to subdivision mode, where you can create claims within claims. Useful for group bases as you can set trust permissions differently based on each subdivision and the main claim. * '/trust ' to build-trust someone in your claims, stand outside it to trust in all claims ** '/untrust ' to revoke all trust from a player, stand outside a claim to effect all claims ** '/trust all''' to built-trust all players in a claim, stand outside a claim to effect all claims ** /untrust all to untrust all players in a claim, stand outside a claim to effect all claims ** /containertrust ' same rules as ''/trust, but only effects containers (chests, minecrats, animals, etc) ** '''/accesstrust ' same rules as /trust, but only affects the ability to use doors, set homes and interact with buttons and levers. ** /permissiontrust ' * '/sl ‣ StickyLocks commands, for locking containers such as chests or hoppers. ** /sl notify ‣ '''Disable the chat notification that appears when you interact with a locked container. Player Settings ' * '/warns''' ‣ 'Your current server warnings. Warnings are given if you break the server rules. If you reach three warnings, you will be permanently banned from the server. * '/stats ‣ 'Your server statistics, such as playtime. * '/pvp ‣ 'Toggles PvP. This command is currently not available. * '/g ‣ 'Toggles Local/Global chat. If you're in GLOBAL mode, then your messages will reach players in all Dogcraft servers (Creative, the Hub, Survival). * '/playerbuffs toggle ‣ '''Toggle server wide McBuffy effects on/off. ' Communication * '/w ‣''' to privately message an online player. ** Also works with /msg,' /m '''and '/tell''' * /r ' ‣ 'reply to a private message. * '/helpop ‣''' Send a message to all online moderators. Only use in important situations. * '''/mail send ‣ Sends a mail to a player. Mail can be sent to offline players and read at any time. ** /mail read ‣''' Read any mail you might have. A message will appear if you have mail. ** /'''mail clear ‣''' Deletes any mail you have received. You need to do this to stop the notification. * '''/pay amount ‣''' Sends a certain amount of DCD to a specified player. Recipient does not have to be online to receive the money. Warp Commands * '''/spawn ‣''' Teleports you to spawn. * '''/endfarm ‣''' Teleports you to the end farm if you have an end farm warp card and are in the end. * '''/pigfarm ‣ 'Teleports you to the pigfarm if you have a pigfarm warp card and are in the end. * '/warp ' '‣ Teleports you to a server warp. * /servers ‣''' Brings up a GUI to choose between the different servers. * '''/mall ‣''' Teleports you to the survival Mall. * '''/hub ‣ Teleports you to the server Hub. Commerce * '/n <#> ‣ '''Shop chest interaction - Lets you input how much you want to buy when clicking on one. * '/as buy ‣ 'Claim a plot in the mall (while standing in it) * '/as tp ‣ 'Teleport to your mall plot (though you will need to remember your plot no.) * '/as unrent ‣ 'Unclaim your mall plot (while standing in it) * '/as addfriend ‣ 'Let someone build in your mall plot (while standing in it) * '/as delfriend ‣ 'Remove someone from building in your mall plot (while standing in it) * '/as settp ‣ 'Set where you will teleport to in your mall plot when using the ''/as tp command. (while standing in it) __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Server Information Category:List